Sleepless Night
by bluestarzz
Summary: Percy and Annabeth couldn't sleep one night and each one decided to go to the beach. They had an unexpected talk that revealed a secret. A total PERCABETH. My first fic. Please read!


**Ok so, this is my first fic so please read and review! It would help me with my future fics if you leave a review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

Percy's POV

I rolled out of bed and went to the beach. The sea always calmed me down. I lied on the sand and closed my eyes. Still, I couldn't sleep. There was something in my mind that kept racing in my head, forcing me not to sleep. But then I ended up thinking about someone. Someone very special to me. I wondered what she could be doing now. _Of course she's sleeping! What do you think she could've been doing in the middle of the night other than sleeping?_ , I thought. Sometimes I would agree with her that I could be a seaweed brain, although I would never admit it. I remember she always called me that. And I like it when she does. I don't know why. But one thing I'm sure of is that she's something more than a best friend to me…

Annabeth's POV

"Percy…" I said as I held my Camp Half-Blood necklace. I stared at the bead with a trident design on it. It was the bead the summer I had my first quest with Percy. It's always the one that catches my eye. It reminded me of how he looked when he first arrived at camp. How we both went through on a quest. How he looked every time we encounter monsters that he had no idea what they were. How he looked and acted like a seaweed brain all the time. Good times… But there's just one thing I hate about that bead. It always made me think about him, and when I do, he's the only one on my mind. I hate the feeling like I need to see him, to talk to him, to be as close with him as possible. Most of all, I hate the feeling that he's more than my best friend…

I went outside our cabin. The place is so quiet and peaceful. I glanced at the Poseidon cabin, thinking of how cute he is when sleeping. _Oh Annabeth, stop thinking about him. He's just a friend._ But what if he isn't? I shook my head, trying to remove my thoughts of him. I know, I'll go to the beach. The sea breeze would calm my mind.

I walked towards the beach. I could feel the breeze already. I walked a little more on the sandy shore staring at my feet as it dug in the sand. I went near the water and sat on the sand. The waves splashed at my feet as I stared out at the horizon, thinking about how I could go back to sleep with these thoughts in my head.

Percy's POV

I figured I should go back to my cabin. I stood up and looked at the water one last time. I noticed how the breeze blew a little cold then someone moved, a little far from where I was standing. I walked in that direction until I realized who that was. It was Annabeth. _What was she doing here?_ I walked and walked until I was near her.

"Annabeth?" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing here seaweed brain?"

"I couldn't sleep" I sat next to her, "How about you?"

"Same as you. Thoughts kept going in my head that prevented me from sleeping. So I decided that a little air might clear my mind."

"Oh. What are you thinking about?"

"Uhmm… n-nothing." She stammered.

"Really now? Why do I have the feeling that you're lying to me Wise Girl?"

"You're head is full of kelp, seaweed brain. Go back to sleep already. I need to be alone." She said as she looked away from me.

"Annabeth what's wrong? I know something's bothering you."

"I told you, nothing… it's nothing."

"Annabeth." I took her hand. It felt warm in mine. "You can trust me. I promise I'll listen."

She started to look at me and I could feel the warmth on her hand, her face slightly blushing. "I really can't believe how stupid you are seaweed brain."

"Hey! Wait a min—"

"I can't believe that you would really do this to me! I hate this! You and everything about you! You just can't stop from being like that can't you? You don't know how hard it is to tell myself no. To tell myself that friends is all that we'll ever be. But my heart kept telling me it's more than that! I can't help but stare at you and think of you every time I see you! It's always YOU. And I blame you for making me feel that I…I…"

"Annabeth." I stared at her, beginning to understand what she's trying to say. I looked deeply into her beautiful gray eyes, not knowing when gray ever became so beautiful to me. " You don't have to continue."

"Oh Percy… I just… I can't…" I pulled her and held her tight. She rested her head on my chest and I smelled the fragrance of her blond curls.

"You don't have to say a thing anymore. Close your eyes."

When she did, she immediately fell asleep. I felt her heavy breathing on my chest. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Annabeth."

As I stared at the sea, feeling relieved that she said all of those things to me, I heard her mumble in her sleep, "Percy…"

* * *

**So what do you people think? Reviews please! Thanks!**


End file.
